onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150618162342/@comment-109.15.194.235-20150624120921
Ichigo D. Uzumaki a écrit : 87.255.151.44 a écrit : Sparrøw a écrit : 87.255.151.44 a écrit : Sparrøw a écrit : 88.170.134.50 a écrit : 109.223.111.152 a écrit : Spoiler : source : Hakubamatata's brain : - one contributor arrive in the topic and ask ″Are there spoilers?″ - an other contributor say ″No, tomorrow.″ La routine encore et encore. Mais pourvu que le meublage diminue d'ici le prochain chapitre. C'est censé être le début de la période de décompression de l'arc. WTF ? Il dit : comme d'hab un gars demande si c'est aujourd'hui le scan, et l'autre gars répond non demain... ^^'' [ Lach bonnitass routinass dech bazouss quoich'' ] '^☺^' Non mais il n'y a pas besoin de traduction! c'etait juste un WTF!!! DAAAAAAAAM, que ce type est INSUPPORTABLE! Beh alors met pas un "WTF" qui sert à rien à part nous cass.. les co..les, et faire perdre son temps à un gars qui lui le prend, pour faire l'erreur de te traduire ce qu'il pensait que t'avais pas compris.. tellement tes 3 lettres te font passer pour un crétin.. tss .. Tu utilises le mot Insupportable mais sérieux c'est juste ton mot qui l'est.. réfléchis 3 secondes.. DAAAAAAAAAAM, que ce genre de types est RELOU force 38... à oser poster (encore aujourd'hui) leur WTF à tout va !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Oulala, we got a Crazy Guy here! Déja, le WTF était de quelq'un d'autre... juste comme ca, au passage! Secondo, le type insupportable, c'est Hakubablablabla la, il embave, et pas mal de monde d'ailleurs, avec ses blagues pourries, et sa façon d'ecrire en mode Alain Deloin! Pour finir, detend toi boy, tu ne joues pas ta vie ici, no need to be such an ass! ( Ah oui aussi, j'ai pas besoin de traduction, surtout pour un truc avec des fautes d'anglais!) xD Mais chuuuuut toi !^^! tu ne vois pas que tu saouls tous le monde ici, lui a fait ci, lui a fait ça..chut enfin ^^ T'as posté un truc pas cool, alors que le gars était cool avec toi.. il s'en fou que tu tate l'anglais ou non ou qu'il y ait des fautes d'ortho.; son intervention sté sympa, point. toi non, alors n'en rajoute pas, assume et stop.. personne joue sa vie ici, toi par contre tu saoule la notre. Demain = Yeux de doffyl.. comment ça tarde de voir ca^^ Et surement qu'on va rapasse sur Sabo/burgess aussi.. ca c'est moins bon mais oui il est lourd mais il a pas compri, de toutt maniere Kylar-X-TreM l'a di cest un troll, un cou cest lui le mechant un cou c lautre, lachez laffaire les gars'-' y répondra a chake fois, go ignore on the rock !! (je sais sa veut rien dire'-') et pas sur qu'on voir ses yeux, si sa se trouve il les ouvrira pas avant que Trafy lui oubre lui meme, et oué c clair que sabo on va le voir tout le scan qui arive '-'